Peace of Mind
by and-apparently-clowns-kill
Summary: Chekov is attacked by someone on the Enterprise, he’s taken to Sickbay for treatment, fluff between Chekov and Kirk. NOT slash. First Fic, be kind! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

(A.N Disclaimer i don't own any of this, unfortunately. This is NOT a slash. There are time it may look, sound or art like a slash. But it's NOT)

Peace of Mind

The metal pipe came out of nowhere, colliding solidly with the back of Chekov's head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Vat?" Chekov gasped as a kick made firm contact with his exposed chest. Chekov heard his ribs break. His breaths coming in shallow gasps as the constant barrage of kicks and punches caused Chekov to cry out in pain.

The commotion woke Captain Kirk. Hearing Chekov's cries of pain, he hurried out of his room, but found only Chekov, laying on the floor bruised and bleeding, the assailant nowhere in sight.

Kirk moved to Chekov's side, hearing the gasping, rattling breaths, Kirk stood and moved the nearest intercom.

"Kirk to Sickbay. Kirk to Sickbay, come in Bones."

"Jim? That you? What the hell are you doing up this late" McCoy questioned.

"Bones, I need a medical team to my quarters now."

"What happened, Jim? Are you alright?"

"It's not me, Chekov's been beaten outside my room."

"On our way, Out," and the intercom went dead.

Kirk turned back to the unconscious Ensign. "Chekov, can you hear me?" Kirk got no reply.

The sound of running feet alerted him to McCoy's presence. Kirk smiled in gratitude that the doctor made the trip so quickly. McCoy kneeled beside Chekov and pulled out the scanner, Kirk's smile quickly faded as McCoy began listing the injuries. "Five broken ribs, one puncturing the left lung. His right humerus is broken is two places. His right collar bone is fractured. A hairline crack in his skull and a second degree concussion. He's in pretty bad shape, Jim. We need to get him down to Sickbay immediately."

The medical team moved Chekov onto the gurney and wheeled him to Sickbay. McCoy turned to Kirk, "Did you see who did it?" he asked.

"If I did, do you think he would still be on my ship?" the captain threatened.

McCoy knew not to take the jibe personally. "He'll be ok, Jim."

Kirk just nodded. Knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night, Kirk asked, "Think I could come with you? I just want to make sure he's ok."

McCoy smiled knowingly, "Sure, Jim."

Kirk sat waiting for Chekov to wake. McCoy had set all the broken bones, given him a sedative and left him to wake from it in his own time.

Chekov twitched, stirring slightly as the sedative began to ware off.

"Chekov?" he asked, moving forward, reaching for the intercom to call McCoy.

Chekov groaned, turning his head so he could look at Kirk. "Keptain?"

"Yeah, you feeling better?" Kirk asked, taking his hand off the intercom.

Chekov groaned, "Hurt's."

"I'll get McCoy to give you something for the pain." Kirk again reached for the intercom, "Kirk to Doctor McCoy. You there, Bones?"

"Jim?" McCoy's sleep filled voice came through the intercom. "What is it?"

"Thought you were still at your desk?"

"I am."

Kirk smirked, "Sure. Well, Chekov's awake and in a bit of pain. You got anything that'll help?"

"Sure, be there in a second. McCoy out." Kirk turned the intercom off and moved back to sit next to Chekov.

They sat in silence for a minute before McCoy arrived.

"How you feeling, Chekov?" he asked.

"Fine." Chekov replied, lying through his teeth and both officers knew it.

"How are you really feeling?" McCoy asked.

"Arm, chest and head hurts." Chekov mumbled.

"I'll give you something for the pain." McCoy said, and pressed the hypo to Chekov's neck. "That feel better?"

"Thank you, doctor." Chekov smiled the tension and pain leaving his face quickly, then turning back to Kirk, he asked, "What are you doing here, Keptain?"

"Looking after you." Kirk said.

Chekov looked at him, eyes disbelieving, "Vhy are you here, Keptain?"

Kirk sighed, "I need to ask you what happened and who attacked you."

"He came at me from behind, hit the back of my head with something metal. I fell to the floor and he started kicking me as I lay there."

Kirk insisted "Who's 'he'?"

"I don't know, I never saw his face,"

"Then how do you know it's a he?"

"I got a close encounter with his boots and pants,"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, he said nothing. He just hit me until I fell unconscious."

McCoy looked shocked, 'how could someone do something like that?'

"Was there any distinguishing about the man? Anything at all?"

"I…I don't think so, I…can't remember." Chekov said his voice tinged with regret and sadness.

"I'm…sorry for what happened to you, Chekov."

"It vas not your fault, Keptain." Chekov said.

"I should have come out sooner. Then you wouldn't have been injured…this shouldn't happen on my ship."

"Keptain!" Chekov interrupted, "None of this is your fault." Chekov tried to sit up, the pain that shot through his chest forced a gasp passed his lips.

Kirk put a hand on Chekov's shoulder, pushing him back into the bed. Chekov shouted in pain and fell back into the bed, holding his shoulder.

"Chekov? What is it?" Kirk asked leaning forward.

"Jim, he has a fractured collar bone." McCoy reminded quietly.

"Oh, Chekov, I'm sorry!"

"Keptain," Chekov said wearily, "I'm ok, I'll be fine."

Kirk nodded, knowing Chekov was trying to make him feel better. The guilt that he had hurt Chekov was almost overwhelming. Kirk's eyes glazed over, pain and regret written on his face.

"Keptain!" Chekov demanded, something in his voice made Kirk look up at him, the determination and conviction in Chekov's eyes made Kirk buckle, "None of this is your fault," Chekov continued, his voice slow and deliberate but not patronizing, "You could have done nothing to stop this man. I am just thankful that you did get there ven you did. If you hadn't voken and come out, I could have been laying there for hours. So I am grateful. Thank you, Keptain."

A small smile played at the corners of Kirk's mouth. The first hopeful thought of the short day passed through his head, 'maybe I did help him.'

As if he was reading Kirk's mind, Chekov smiled at his Captain. The smile trusting and innocent despite everything that had happened.

"You're amazing." Kirk whispered.

"Vhat?" Chekov asked, cheeks flushing at the complement.

"You're amazing," Kirk repeated louder, "Most people would have broken down by now, but you, you haven't."

"Yet." Chekov whispered so quietly that only Kirk heard.

"What?"

"I'll be outside if you need anything else." McCoy interrupted, making a quick exit.

As soon as McCoy was out of the door, Chekov slumped slightly. "I said 'yet'."

"I heard what you said, I just wondered why…" realization dawned on Kirk, his face clouding with pity.

"I should have thought before I said anything…" Kirk quickly tried to amend.

Chekov laughed sadly, "Keptain Kirk, thinking before he speaks?" Chekov sighed, "You see me as I vant you to see me. As the person that does not break, but I know I vill." Chekov suddenly realized what he'd said. "Sorry, I should not have said anything."

Slightly stunned Kirk said, "I'm…I'm glad you told me, I should have known this would affect you the same as everyone else if not more. It's just, you never show that anything's getting to you."

Chekov's smile seemed forced, "That doesn't mean that it doesn't. All that means it I am a good actor."

Kirk stopped and stood, "Don't you think you should be having this conversation with someone like Sulu, not me."

Chekov looked ashamed, he averted his eyes, looking at his hands, "You're right, I am sorry."

Kirk smiled reassuringly, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Kirk left the room, and walked up to McCoy, "He should be alright, right?" he asked again.

"Yes, physically, he should be fine."

Kirk missed the meaning behind the words, "Good, I should be going. Care for a game of chess?"

McCoy sighed, knowing he had to be less subtle with the captain, "Sure Jim, I'll play." by his mind was turning over ways to get Kirk to understand Chekov would need someone to take to, and the captain would be the best candidate.

Kirk turned and was about to leave when he realized he'd left his communicator in Chekov's room. "Just a sec, Bones. Left my communicator with Chekov, I'll go get it."

"Quietly, don't wake him."

Kirk just nodded and slowly walked back into Chekov's room.

The first thing that alerted him to something being wrong was the choking sobs coming from Chekov's bed. As he got closer, he realized Chekov had curled into a ball and was quietly sobbing under the sheets.

"Chekov?" he asked tentatively placing a hand on Chekov's shaking shoulder.

Chekov jumped, turning to face Kirk with fear in his eyes, to late did Kirk remember Chekov's attacker had come up from behind. The tear streaked face looking back at him almost broke his heart.

"Chekov…"

Kirk reached forward and pulled the young Ensign into a tight hug. Cradling the boy as he sobbed into Kirk's shoulder. And that was how McCoy found them, ten minutes later, except now Chekov's sobs were further apart and quieter. Kirk turned his head at the sound of the door but Chekov didn't register the sound, seeing McCoy was still waiting for him, he gave an apologetic smile.

McCoy just nodded, smiled and left.

It took another twenty minutes for Chekov to fall asleep. As Kirk lay him down, he noticed how young Chekov really looked. Chekov constantly reminded everyone who called him young that he was only three months away from his eighteenth birthday. But right now, he didn't look a day over fifteen.

"Sleep well, Ensign…Chekov." Kirk quietly left Chekov to his dreams, hoping they wouldn't turn to nightmares.

As Kirk left the room, he took one last look at Chekov as the doors closed, he looked so peaceful. And Kirk left.

If he had stayed a second longer, he would have seen the shadows move, a human shape closing in on the sleeping Ensign.

(A.N - This is my first Star Trek fic. Any problems, "Review".


	2. Chapter 2

Chekov turned in bed, now facing the closest wall, not quite asleep but not awake. He heard something, paying it no mind, he continued on the edge of sleep. But the sound came again, sounding like someone's feet squeaking on the polished floor. He opened his eyes and would have shouted if not for the hand clamped quickly over his mouth. The figure leaned closer, his face almost touching Chekov's.

"Scream and you die." the man said simply, the steely voice sent chills up Chekov's spine.

"Vhat do you want?" he asked, his words muffled slightly by the assailants hand.

"Not much," the voice said.

"Vho are you?" Chekov muffled voice questioned, the hand pressed harder.

"You know who I am, and I know who you are." the man smiled, Chekov could see, in the small amount of light that permeated the room, the man's insane grin, could see the light glint off the slightly yellowed teeth.

Chekov whimpered and shrunk further across the bed, away from his attacker.

"Chekov," the man scolded, "what would your favourite Captain think of you, shrinking away from a fight, frightened of a little pain." the man laughed softly.

He was so preoccupied with taunting Chekov, he didn't notice when the young Ensign slipped his hand off the side of the bed and pressed the emergency call button. It alerted whoever was on duty in the outside office that they were needed.

McCoy heard the buzz from the emergency call button, knowing Chekov was the only person in Sickbay had McCoy wondering if he should get Jim but deciding against it. The doors slid open, allowing McCoy access to Chekov's room and he entered. The sight before him stopped him dead. A large figure stood over Chekov and the young Ensign had moved as far away from the figure as possible.

The man looked up and studded McCoy for a second then raised the metal pipe over his head, and bought it down on Chekov's still healing arm. Chekov screamed in pain as pipe broke his arm again.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" McCoy demanded, reaching for the intercom next to him, never taking his eyes off the man, pressed the button, "Sickbay to Security. There's an armed assailant here."

McCoy watched as the man lowered and dropped the pipe. The man stood, waiting, paying no attention of Chekov who was grasping his arm and withering in pain, he only stood and stared at McCoy.

The hurried footsteps preceded the Security guards entrance, the sound brought comfort for McCoy as the door's slid open, the man tried to rush past McCoy and out the door but the Doctor had been waiting for the movement. McCoy ducked the first swing of the man's fists but the second collided solidly with his temple. Stunned, McCoy reeled back, loosing his footing, he fell heavily to the floor. The man rushed passed McCoy, almost treading on his hand.

McCoy could hear shouting as the assailant almost collided with the security team. He heard the shouts, curses and the "get after him" called as heavy footfalls echoed around the halls.

McCoy slowly pulled himself up and glanced at Chekov's shaking form. "Are you alright?" he asked. McCoy stepped towards his shaking patient, putting weight in his left foot, he gasped softly at the intense pain shooting through it.

Chekov's head swung around to face the doctor. McCoy started at the fear in Chekov's eyes.

"He…" Chekov choked.

Ignoring his injured ankle, McCoy walked up to Chekov and placed a claming hand on the young mans uninjured shoulder.

"It's be alright," he comforted, "Jim wont let him get away with it."

But this just seemed to make Chekov shake harder, suppressed sobs coming to the surface.

McCoy had no idea how to handle the crying navigator. Removing his hand, he went back to the intercom and called Sulu's room. "McCoy to Sulu, you awake?"

"I am now. What's wrong, is Pavel ok?" the anxious questions would have continued had McCoy not interrupted.

"He was attacked again, you need to get over here."

"But he's alright?" Sulu begged.

"Physically, he'll recover…" the sentence left unfinished hung over both crewmen.

"I'll be right down. Sulu out."

Sulu disconnected the call and raced to get dressed.

McCoy glanced over his shoulder to check on Chekov, he was still sitting on the bed shivering. McCoy made a second call to Kirk, informing him of the breach of security. Like Sulu, Kirk promised to be there soon and hung up.

McCoy sighed and turned to face Chekov.

He'd just began examining Chekov's shoulder when Sulu ran in.

"PAVEL! What did he do to you?" he grasped Chekov's arm around the elbow and held it, "Are you alright." Even though McCoy had told him Chekov would be fine, Sulu needed to hear it himself.

Chekov gave Sulu a weak yet reassuring smile, "I'll be alright Tovarishch." Chekov whispered.

Chekov felt the slight sting where the hypo was pressed against his neck. Chekov sighed and lay back in bed, the pain gone. Chekov smiled his thanks to McCoy and eyes the door warily.

Sulu understood the look, "He's not coming back." when Chekov continued to stare fearfully at the door, Sulu added, "I'll stay with you, he wont come back when there's two of us."

Chekov's sedative fogged brain accepted this without much protest. He nodded and closed his eyes as sleep took him.

Sulu watched his friend sleep, the tension and pain leaving the young navigators face.

"He'll be alright." McCoy assured Sulu, placing a hand on Sulu's shoulder.

The door opened and both heads spun quickly and watched as Kirk walked in.

"Jim, you find him?" McCoy asked lowering his hand from Sulu's shoulder and walking towards his friend.

"Not yet Bones. Worst of all, if we can't find a stow away, that means it was a…" Kirk couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, it was to horrible to think of.

"It was a crewmember." Sulu whispered.

The room fell silent as the all watched Chekov sleep. The same questions burnt in there minds. Each afraid of the question and answer.

The entire ship had been searched, and no stow away was found. Kirk had security posted outside Chekov's Sickbay room, with orders to allow no one but McCoy, Nurse Chapel, Sulu, Uhura, Spock and himself access. Anyone else who wanted entry was to be brought to Kirk 'in shackles', figuratively speaking. Three navigators had been brought before Kirk 'in shackles' and later let in to see Chekov.

Chekov smiled, laughed, joked and acted like the normal Chekov. But anyone who stayed with him long enough would have seen the smiles sometimes slipped and had to be forced up again. Kirk, McCoy and Sulu knew Chekov was taking everything badly, Chekov hated the time he was forced to spend alone. So they took it in shift to stay with Chekov, keeping him company.

Later that night, while Sulu and Kirk were talking to him, Chekov's breath hitched as pain rippled through his chest.

"Chekov?" Sulu asked, leaning forward and lightly resting his hand on Chekov's lower arm.

Chekov smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

"Chekov?" Sulu repeated.

"I'm alright." Chekov whispered.

"Look, you should probably…"

The intercom interrupted Kirk, "Security to Captain."

Kirk stood and moved to the intercom, "Kirk here. What is it security?"

"There was a navigator trying to get in to Mr. Chekov's room, but when we questioned him, he ran. We have him cornered in recreation room three deck five. But sir, he's armed."

"I'll be there in a second." Kirk stood quickly, flashed a confident smile at Chekov and rushed out of the room.

Sulu watched Kirk rush out the door, turning back to Chekov, catching Chekov mid shiver.

"You ok?" Sulu replaced his hand on Chekov's arm. Chekov flinched away. "Chekov?"

"You…you think the Keptain…vill catch him?" Chekov's voice small and weak.

Sulu sighed lightly, "He'll get him." Sulu reassured Chekov, "He always does."

Kirk stood behind the door, listening to the sounds from within.

"He's in there. And you say he's armed?" Kirk asked, turning to one of the security guards.

"I saw the phaser in his hand." The head of the security team answered.

"Alright. Get this door open. Phasers' on stun. On my mark." Kirk cautiously stepped beside the door.

"Now." he whispered.

And the chaos began.

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to post this, it's slow going, I'm running out of ideas, I don't normally last this long when writing one fanfic.

In case anyone was wondering, 'Tovarishch' is Russian for friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: for this next chapter to make any sense, after the movie, Chekov was promoted to Chief Navigator for his part in the movie.

The security guards phasers fired into the darkened room. Even though no fire was returned Kirk knew that Chekov's attacker was in there.

Phaser raised, he sidestepped into the room, sweeping the room silently with the phaser. The room was dark and appeared empty. But as he turned to face the door, he saw the man, standing on the other side, smiling cruelly at him. The mans smile turned quickly to a sneer as he raised the phaser at Kirk, hitting him in the side of the head, taking Kirk's phaser, pointing it at Kirk's chest.

Kirk raised his hands slowly in surrender.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chekov looked up from the bed he was resting on as a young security guard raced into the room.

"Vat is it?" Chekov asked, sitting up higher.

"The…the man who attacked you…is holding the captain…hostage and demanding to see you." the security guard said between gasps for air.

"I'll come." Chekov made to stand but Sulu placed a restraining hand on Chekov's shoulder.

"You shouldn't move, Dr. McCoy said you needed to stay in bed for now."

Chekov turned pleading eyes on Sulu, "Zis is all my fault, I need to get him out of zere."

Sulu sighed and looked a the guard, "Where are they?"

"Follow me." Chekov stood slowly and leaning heavily on Sulu, followed the security guard to deck five.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kirk stood with the phaser point blank at his chest.

"I am sorry about this Captain. I never intended to get you involved in this. It was meant to be over by now." the navigator sounded almost remorseful.

"Why are you doing this?" Kirk asked.

"That job should be mine! I worked hard for that job, it's mine!" the man's eyes rolled around in his head, "they gave the job of Chief Navigators job to a child! He's not even twenty yet!"

Kirk backed away slowly, moving away until his back was up against the wall, "Chekov earned his job, he was better than all the other applicants. They wouldn't have allowed him onboard if they didn't think he was qualified."

The phaser wavered slightly, "There's no going back now," the man whispered, "I'd never get my job back, there's nothing left."

"I can get you help, I can…" Kirk was interrupted by an angry shout from outside the door.

"Keptain, can you hear me?" Chekov's unmistakable Russian accented voice floated through the closed door.

"I can hear you." Kirk smiled slightly.

The Navigator grinned wickedly, calling through the door "Only you can come in, no one else. You come in unarmed and alone." he shouted to Chekov, pointing the phaser at Kirk's head he added, "Or I will kill your Captain."

After a whispered debate, Chekov's voice called out, "Alright, I vill come in alone, then you will let the Captain out."

"Sure, whatever you want." the navigator scoffed, whispering, "you whish."

"Don't, it's a trap." Kirk shouted.

"SHUT UP!!" the man shouted in return.

"I know it is, Keptain. Vhy else vould he ask for me to come in alone?" Louder, he said, "I'm opening zhe door."

The door slid open slowly, revealing a pale, shaky Chekov, holding the door frame for support.

"You vanted to see me?" Chekov asked, false bravado lacing his voice.

The navigator turned his gun on Chekov, "You…" he whispered angrily.

Kirk, seeing his chance, lunged at the man, hitting him from behind, sending the phaser flying towards Chekov. The navigator and Kirk fought, Kirk having the upper hand from the start but the navigator fuelled by fear and anger attacked like a caged lion.

Chekov took a weary step towards the forgotten phaser, taking the small step where he didn't fall to the ground as a victory, he continued and reached the phaser as the navigator landed a hard blow to Kirk's temple.

Momentarily stunned, Kirk released his hold on the mans arm, when the second blow came, Chekov heard something crack. Fear spiking, he lifted the phaser and pointed it at the navigator.

"Let him go." Chekov demanded firmly.

The navigator looked up, Kirk took the opportunity to hit him back, landing a well placed blow to the mans temple, sending him down.

Kirk stood slowly, he knew his nose was broken and it hurt like a bitch, but Chekov needed to get back to sickbay.

Chekov smiled weakly at the Captain and slid slowly down the wall until he reached the floor with a soft thud.

Kirk hurried over the young man, "You alright?"

Chekov nodded, his mouth in a pained line.

"You know, I'm getting the weirdest sense of deja vu." Kirk smiled.

Chekov returned it, "Can't think…vhy."

Kirk laughed as the security guards and McCoy entered the small room.

"What the hell did you do to my patient?" McCoy asked, feigning anger.

"Nothing that a ship load of pain killers won't fix." Kirk grinned at McCoy, turning to Chekov, he winked at the boy.

Chekov's eyes dulled and he slid sideways towards the floor. One of the medical team crouching beside him stopped his descent, "Doctor…" he called to McCoy.

McCoy looked over at Chekov from where he was examining Kirk's nose, he swore and raced to the young man's side.

"Dammit…" McCoy whispered as he listened to Chekov's rattling, laboured breathing, feeling down Chekov's chest, he found what he was worried about, "his rib's punctured his lung again, the running around didn't do him any favours."

The medical team wheeled a gurney in and slowly lifted Chekov on, careful not to injure him further.

"He going to be alright?" Kirk asked, tailing behind McCoy as he checked Chekov's vitals as the gurney was pushed towards sickbay.

"If I can get the rib out of his lung, he should be ok, but he's weak from the first two attacks, that's why we need to get him back to the sickbay and intubate him." at Kirk's blank stare McCoy sighed and explained further, "the useless lung is causing to much strain on Chekov's body, if this continues for to much longer he could…"

McCoy was interrupted by a worried call from beside him of "he's coding."

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this, and it's so short. But I'm having trouble thinking of a way to end it, if you have any ideas, please tell me. Thanks for reading, review please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always, I don't own anything, but I hope you like this chapter!! Sorry it was so long in coming!**

"Dammit!" McCoy shouted.

They arrived a second later in sickbay, the medical team pushed Chekov to a corner as a nurse handed McCoy a defibrillator.

Kirk skidded to a halt a few feet from Chekov. Sulu rushed in behind Kirk. Stopping beside his captain and looking horrified as McCoy shouted "clear".

"Oh, God." Sulu whispered.

Kirk rested a reassuring hand on the distraught mans shoulder.

McCoy looked angrily at Chekov's face, "Don't you dare do this!" he shouted, "don't you dare die!"

As if following McCoy's orders, as McCoy pushed the paddles on Chekov's chest and delivered the third jarring electrical jolt, Chekov's heart beat once. Silence fell over the room, the only sound the heart monitor, it beeped once, twice, a third time and finally settling into a weak but steady rhythm.

Kirk smiled as McCoy turned to face him, a small grin flittered over the doctors face until he turned back to Chekov and called to the medical staff, "prep him for surgery."

Kirk turned to Sulu, the captain watched as a tear slowly slid down Sulu's cheek, "He's going to be ok," Kirk promised.

Sulu just nodded, not trusting his voice for fear he would break down completely.

"You should go get some rest, both of you." McCoy said firmly, when both men's mouths opened to protest, the doctor continued, "Chekov won't be out of surgery for another hour at least, and if I see either one of you in here before that hour is up, I will hypo your asses."

Kirk nodded and reluctantly pulled Sulu from the sick bay and out into the corridor.

"I'll never be able to sleep with him still in there." Sulu mumbled quietly.

"I know." Kirk sighed, "come on, we can't go in there so we better find somewhere to hold up for an hour."

Sulu sighed sadly but nodded.

Kirk pulled Sulu softly towards the lounge for a break.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hour passed slowly, a game of chess was started but it soon lay forgotten as Kirk and Sulu thought about their friend laying silent on the gurney.

Kirk looked at the clock, the hour would be up in ten minutes.

"Come on, let's go see how Chekov is."

Sulu all but ran to sickbay, he stood bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Kirk to catch up.

Kirk hid a grin as he saw Sulu practically jumping in anticipation. "Come on. Let's go see him."

The door sild smoothly open as Kirk and Sulu entered. McCoy looked up from standing over Chekov's bed, the Ensign sleeping calmly in a sedative induced coma.

"How is he?" Sulu whispered, staring shell-shocked at Chekov's still, too pale features.

"If he doesn't run off again anytime soon, he should make a full recovery. There seems to be no permanent side effects from his previous injuries and his rib and lung were easily fixed. To help heal his injured lung, I've put him into a chemically induced coma." At Sulu's stricken expression and Kirk's worried eyes, McCoy quickly continued, "It's only to give his body time to recuperate. He's been through one hell of a week."

Kirk nodded and pulled McCoy into his office, giving Sulu some well needed time alone with his injured friend.

"God, Pavel. You scared me…don't ever do that to me again!" Sulu whispered to his unconscious friend. "You ever do that again…" Sulu watched the motionless navigator. He felt useless, unable to protect or wake his friend.

"Come back…" Sulu muttered into Chekov's ear, grasping the navigators hand lightly in his slightly shaking ones.

~*~*~*~*~*

Kirk pulled McCoy away from Chekov's bed, taking him into the older mans office.

"How is he?" As McCoy opened his mouth to answer, Kirk added, "Really."

McCoy sighed, "He's having a hard time. His body's not taking kindly to all the sedatives we've been giving him. He slipped into a coma after we stabilised him. We don't know when he will wake up. He's taken quite a beating over the last few days."

Kirk nodded, turning to look through the window out at Chekov. "But he'll be alright, right?"

McCoy sighed again, "I'm sure he will be, but until he wakes, we can't be sure there's no brain damage." At Kirk's stunned look, McCoy explained, "He coded for five minutes, we intubated him, but with a persons mind, there's never a certainty until they wake."

It was Kirk's turn to sigh, "But he will live?"

"Barring any and all complications, he will." McCoy answered.

Kirk nodded and left McCoy standing silently beside his desk.

~*~*~*~*~*

Sulu sat beside Chekov's bed for the next four days. Slowly his vitals stabilised and improved. Everyone came to visit the young man, but he slept through each visit.

On the morning of the fifth day, Chekov moaned and twitched, a small movement but it had Sulu out of his chair and beside Chekov in an instant, gripping the younger mans hand tightly. He called for Dr. McCoy, hope and fear playing for dominance in his mind.

McCoy came running at Sulu's excited cry. "What? What happened?"

Sulu turned to McCoy, tears blurring the pilots vision, a bright smile gracing his lips for the first time in days, "he moved and moaned."

McCoy checked Chekov's vitals and smiled, "He seems to be waking up."

Chekov moaned again, turning his face towards the familiar sounds.

"Chekov? Pavel? Can you here me?" Sulu asked quietly, leaning forwards and into Chekov's line of sight.

"Hi…karu?" the words were whispered, his voice cracking as pain flared in his chest.

"Yes, it's me." Sulu beamed, thanking any and every God he knew for giving him back his friend, "How are you feeling?"

Chekov closed his eyes, his brow furrowed as he took stock of his arms and legs. "Think ew'ything is still there…" he joked weakly.

"You gave us quite a scare there kid." McCoy smiled from behind Sulu. Moving slowly, he rounded the bed and began his check up.

McCoy asked simple questions, "Who are you?" "Where are you?" "What's the year?" "What's the name of the ship you're on?"

When Chekov answered all the questions correctly, McCoy told him that there was no lasting effects from his 'gallivanting' and left to inform the Captain that Chekov was finally awake.

Chekov was quickly tiring, eyes slowly slipping closed of their own volition. Turning his head slightly, looking Sulu in the eye, he noticed Sulu's eyes growing wet but the pilot was to stubborn to let them fall. A small smile gracing his lips before his eyes slid closed.

Sulu smiled with his friend, everything was slowly getting better. Chekov would be released soon, everything would be alright.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, I'm thinking of writing an epilogue so it's not quite over yet, but I hope you liked this chapter, so review!! Thanks ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

It had been two weeks since Chekov had been discharged from the sickbay and only a week since he had returned to duty.

The navigator who had tried to kill Chekov had been charged and sent to a mental facility. He'd had a breakdown a few weeks before the 'incident', he's lost his wife and child to a messy divorce.

Chekov didn't blame the man, it was not his fault. But that didn't help the nightmares, waking in a sweat, crying in pain at memories of boots and fists making contact with his exposed skin.

Each night, Sulu would walk the short distance between the adjoining bathroom and comfort the scared man until he fell back into a fitful sleep.

Slowly the nightmares ended, instead of every night, they came only when Chekov was stressed.

After a hard mission, two red-shirts had been killed and both Spock and Kirk had been injured, Sulu sat quietly waited for Chekov's dreams to turn to the beating he'd taken.

As the elder pilot had known they would, the nightmares came. Tossing and turning, Chekov woke as a choking sob wrenched its way passed his lips.

Chekov bolted upright, breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear, searching the room for an unseen enemy.

"Hey, hey, it's alright…" Sulu whispered, pulling Chekov into a light hug. Chekov stilled, tense muscles slowly relaxing in Sulu's protective embrace.

"God, Hikaru…he…he…" Chekov broke down crying, holding onto Sulu as sobs racked his still too thin frame.

"I know…I know Pavel. It's all alright now. He's gone and can't hurt you again. I wont let him!" Sulu promised, holding Chekov tightly as his weeping slowed and finally stopped.

"Th…Thank you Hikaru." Chekov smiled, pulling back but keeping a hand on Sulu's shoulder for support.

"Anytime Pavel." Sulu said solemnly, "And the next time you have a nightmare, you will come to me, right?"

Chekov nodded, his eyes sliding closed, fatigue taking him into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Sulu pulled away, laying his friend back on the bed, tugging the sheets out from under the young man, he placed them over Chekov. Standing, he took one last look at the brave young chief navigator. Things were getting better, they were nowhere near fixed, nowhere near perfect, but they were getting there. No magical pill to make it all better, no words of comfort of forgiveness, for absolution.

No, things were not perfect, but as Sulu looked at his best friend laying content, a small smile gracing his lips as he slept, the pilot knew everything would be alright, that things could only get better.

"Sleep well…" he whispered as he slipped out the door, shutting it silently behind him as he made his way back to his room. Sleep engulfed him as his head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight Hikaru."

**A/N: Oh my GOD!!! It's finished!! Thanks for reading, hope the ending wasn't to disappointing. Thanks everyone who put up with my slow posting!! ^_^**

**Jess**


End file.
